Enemy Love
by HeartOfRaven
Summary: When Cyborg and Bumble Bee see each other face to face after a huge fight, how will they both react? And will either of them be ready for the changes ahead or will they give up on everything? Read & Review!


Ok, totally new idea! I decided to write a Cyborg x Bumble Bee fanfic. I hope it turns out ok. So here it is. The first chapter of Enemy Love.

Cyborg made his way to the pizza place. He was getting food for all the titans, one of his weekly chores, and he sighed along the way.

He hadn't been his normal self ever since he had left the Titans East. And on top of that, Bumble Bee hadn't talked to him since. Not like he cared though. She always had an attitude with him and she just didn't understand that he was in charge, or so he thought.

He continued on his way for the pizza and after an hour, he arrived back home only to see the Titans sitting around lazily. Robin and Beast boy were playing a one-on-one game of Dangerous and Deadly Dragons 3, a new video game, Raven was reading her usual Edger Allen Poe book and listening to Evanescence through an ipod, and Starfire was making her mystery pudding. Mystery because it was made from everything in the fridge and a couple things she found under the sink. Cyborg looked a little weirded out, but said nothing.

He made his way to the kitchen, he set his stuff down, and then he went to his room. On his way, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked, only to see Robin.

"Yes..?" he asked uninterested. Robin smiled a little.

"We are having the Titans East over for lunch, wanna stick around…?"

Cyborg shook his head and kept walking.

"Cyborg, I know how you feel about Bumble Bee, but I really think that you should get over it."

Cyborg kept walking, pretending not to listen. He kept walking when he heard a weird noise behind him. He turned around and saw Bumble Bee flicking a surveillance camera. Cyborg growled.

"Hey! Don't touch my security system!" Bumble Bee just smirked at him.

"Oh shut up. It isn't that great anyways."

Cyborg just huffed and kept walking. She caught up to him. "Cy, we need to talk…"

He turned to her. "What…?" he asked irritated.

"Don't say it like that!" Bumble Bee yelled.

"Well, you are annoying me!" He yelled back.

"Fine, then I won't say sorry!" She said walking away. "Fine!" he screamed after her.

He walked to his room and slammed his door. He went and sat at a monitor. He put his head in his hands and sat like that for a moment. He looked up and saw Bumble Bee in a camera. He watched her and she sat against a wall and sighed. After a minute, she wiped a tear before getting up and walking back to the living room.

Cyborg sighed and looked down. He knew he shouldn't have acted that way, but he just didn't want to talk to her. He got up and walked out onto the roof. He set up the practice course and began training by himself.

He saw a giant cinder block heading towards him and he prepared to destroy it with his blaster but something else hit it and it burst into pieces. He looked up only too see Bumble Bee once again. He growled and took off after her. She did the same to him, and soon, they were in a giant battle.

Finally, after a half hour of fighting, Cyborg finally got a hold of her and tackled her to the ground. Her long, brown, curly hair had come out of her buns, and it was now plastered against her face from the sweat. Cyborg was on top of her breathing hard. He was looking at her and she was looking back. Neither one of them moved, both to caught up in evil glares being shared between each other. They both heard footsteps and they looked up, and saw Aqua Lad.

"Bumble Bee, we are leaving…" he smiled.

Bumble Bee nodded, looking back Cyborg.

"Be right there…"

Aqua Lad nodded and walked back inside. Cyborg looked back to her as his breath went back to normal. He noticed himself getting lost in her eyes, so he looked away quickly. He got up and walked to the wall, and shut off the practice system. She watched him and then walked back inside. He turned to talk to her, but she was gone.

He himself walked back inside and went to his room. He began to work on something and closed his door with a button. Bumble Bee and the rest of the Titans East had left, Starfire and Robin had gone with them, and Beast boy and Raven were watching a scary movie.

Cyborg walked out, almost scaring Beast boy out of his mind.

"C...cyborg!?" he said in amazement.

Cyborg had become full human. He had programmed his metal skin, to become human like, matching his regular skin color. His eye was now like a real one, and he had even made it blink. He was buff and looked like he had just got done with a wrestling match from his facial expression. Raven smiles lightly.

"Cyborg, that is cool." She said.

He smiled lightly and nodded. "Thanks...I thought I could make myself look a little cooler."

Beast boy grinned. "Well, you did!"

Cyborg threw Beast boy a ring and Beast boy looked at him weird.

"What is it…?" he asked.

Cyborg smiled. "Put it on…"

Beast boy did so and soon, his green skin was tan. His green hair was now black and his eyes, still green. He had a full six pack, and he looked like a hottie from a magazine. Cyborg smirked and Raven couldn't take her eyes off him. Beast boy smiled lightly.

"You made this..? For me…?"

Cyborg nodded. "Yes…the other day, when you told me you wanted to look normal, I got the idea to make you that, so you could be normal whenever you felt like it."

Beast boy grinned. "Dude, you rock!"

Cyborg laughed and shook his head, then walked out the door. Beast boy stood there and Raven turned back to the movie.

"Hurry up Beast boy, it's almost over." Beast boy hopped down beside her and watched the movie. Raven took occasional glances at him, before looking away. Beast boy saw this and smiled.

Cyborg slowly made his way to his T-car and started it up. He started driving and saw something in his rear view mirror. When he looked again, it was Bumble Bee following him. He got to land and quickly stopped his car. He got out and walked up to her and she walked towards him.

"What?!" he asked, wondering why she was following him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to…whoa…" she said, looking him over. He blushed but kept a straight face.

"What..?" he asked again, leaning against the back of his car.

"Your body…" she said softly. She looked away. "I came to tell you something...it is from Robin..." she said

He nodded for her to continue.

"He said him and Star were going on a date, and said he would be back later."

He glanced away for a moment. "Why didn't he tell me himself…?"

She looked up at him. "I…don't know...I was told to come…." She said quickly.

He smirked. "Or did you offer…?"

She sighed and blushed. "Oh please…"

She began to walk away and he just laughed and shook his head.

She whipped back around. "What?!"

He smirked again. "Ooh, touchy are we…?"

She growled and went at him with her fist. He caught it and she swung the other. He caught that one to and he pushed her against his car.

"Let go!" She yelled.

"Make me!" he yelled back.

She kicked him hard where it hurts and he let go of her, holding himself. She smirked and walked off slowly.

"Next time…" she said. "Don't touch me…"

He growled but didn't do anything. She quickly flew away, back to the Titans East.

Cyborg slowly helped himself back up against his car. He got in slowly and drove like a maniac in the same direction she had gone. He arrived at the home of the Titans East and he knocked on the door hard. Aqua Lad answered.

"Hey Cy!"

Cyborg just shoved him out of the way and walked quickly to Bumble Bee's room. He started to bang on the door and she opened. She stopped smiling when she saw who it was. "What do you want sparky…?" she asked.

He grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. He held her there and looked at her.

"If you even kick me again, I will kick you right back!" She tried to free herself but he pressed harder. She heard her wrist pop and she screamed, Cyborg not noticing how hard he was pushing. He let go of her quickly and she slip down the wall, holding her wrist.

"Bumble Bee…I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Shut up!" she yelled, cutting him off. "Get away from me!"

She got up and shoved him backwards, he hit the floor, and she ran to her room. He looked her direction in guilt and ran after her. She was sitting on her bed crying, trying to find something to hold her wrist straight with. He walked up to her and she got up quickly.

"Get away…" She said backing up.

He looked into her eyes and saw fear. He wanted to hold her and beg her forgiveness, but he knew that she would never let him apologize now.

"Bumble Bee…please…"

She shook her head quickly.

"No…I tried to be nice…I tried to help you…and you did this to me…" She said, holding her wrist to her chest.

He was on the verge of tears and he looked to the ground. "Let me just talk to you…"

"No! Now get out! I hate you!" she yelled, feeling her back against the wall.

He stepped back at these words. He had never known her to say something like that. He felt tears run down his face and he walked out of her room. He walked outside and got in his car, and drove off.

Bumble Bee cried and found something to put her wrist in, and Aqua Lad helped her. She sat on her bed after Aqua Lad left, and looked to the floor. She heard her communicator beep. She answered it and it was Robin. "Bumble Bee, if you hear from Cy, tell us…" She sighed. "Why…"

"Because, he came home, got something, and left. None of us know what it was, but it was something shiny. He took it with him and ran somewhere...we haven't seen him since." She nodded and the connection shut off.

She got up and walked out of the tower, and made her way to the park. She knew exactly where he would be, but how, no one knows. She walked through the trees and made it to a small pond. There was Cyborg, standing next to the water.

She slowly walked up to him and set her hand on his shoulder. He didn't move, didn't even look up. She sighed and started to walk away.

"I have something for you…" he said slowly.

She turned back around and looked at him. He walked up to her and set something in her hand. She looked down at a small locket. She opened it and it had his picture in it. On the back were the words, "I will always care about you." She looked at him slowly.

"You made this…for me…?"

He nodded slowly, looking away. She smiled and hugged him softly. He was surprised but returned the hug. He stopped and was pulling away, but he brought her back to him, and kissed her softly. She returned the favor and smiled. His hand moved to the back of her head to deepen the kiss. She blushed and felt her knees go weak. She began to fall back, but he held her in place.

As the kiss ended, he slowly opened his eyes as she did, and they both blushed.

"I…uh...should go…" she said softly, backing away. "Y…yea, me too…" he said.

She smiled, blushed, and nodded, then started to walk away. He watched her leave, and then sighed. He made his way back to his car and drove home.

When he arrived, he walked through the door, only to see his teammates and the titans east, standing around talking. He walked to Robin to talk to him, and on his way by, brushed his hand against Bumble Bee's. She smiles softly but then put a mean face on, turning to him.

"Hey! Watch it buddy!" she yelled, acting angry.

He turned around quickly.

"Why don't you!" he yelled back.

All the other Titans just sighed and kept talking. When no one was looking, Cyborg sent a wink in Bumble Bee's direction. She blushed and smiled, then went back to what she was doing. Cyborg smirked. It would be a very long night.

Ok, so this is my first chapter of this story. Hoped you enjoyed it. Anyways, make sure to read and review. Thanks much!

HeartOfRaven


End file.
